


Comfortable

by Eigen_Writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Post-Time Skip, adult relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eigen_Writing/pseuds/Eigen_Writing
Summary: Being in a relationship with Tobio as an adult was so much deeper than whatever it was they had as teenagers. Having time apart to develop as their own people and experiment had done wonders for both of them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Comfortable

Being in a relationship with Tobio as an adult was so much deeper than whatever it was they had as teenagers. Having time apart to develop as their own people and experiment had done wonders for both of them. It was largely due to this development that Shoyo was able to do what he was doing now. The Kageyama of highschool would have been too embarrassed and self-conscious to be this sweet & vulnerable. Even alone in private. 

The pair were perched at the kitchen counter of their shared apartment. Shoyo was carefully holding Tobio’s hand and delicately applying royal blue nail polish. Teenage Kageyama had always been meticulous about maintaining his hands, but had kept his desire for color a secret desire. As an adult, Tobio had gained the confidence to not only do what he wanted, but to invite Shoyo in to make it a quiet intimate moment between them. 

The first time that it came up had been while Shoyo was still in Brazil. He had been skyping Tobio while he had been fixing his nails. The setter had finished applying a nail strengthener when he paused and looked up at Shoyo. “I want to add color” 

“What color?” Shoyo had felt the weight of the statement at the time and kept himself from too much teasing. 

“Orange” Tobio’s cheeks were bright red

“Then do it” 

Shoyo hadn’t expected for Tobio to already have the color just off camera. 

He had sat there quietly watching him paint them quietly. The contented smile that Tobio made when he finished was one of Shoyo’s fondest memories 

After Shoyo had come back, they had both been preoccupied with winning. Getting through tryouts and the beginning of the season for MSBY had taken up a lot of time.

They didn’t actually spend any significant time together until the first season ended. Once they had both finished their championship seasons and were left with about a month of free time before practice resumed, they had come back together like magnets. 

The first time Tobio had brought out his supplies to start painting his nails, Shoyo sat next to him and watched. Shoyo took pretty good care of himself these days, but wasn’t as meticulous in his hand care. 

After watching a few more times, Shoyo asked if he could help. “Can I try?” 

“If you mess up I won’t set for you ever again” 

Shoyo smiled and set to work. They hadn’t turned out perfect, but Tobio still set for him the following day so Shoyo counted it as a win.

After that, Shoyo had taken over caring for Tobio’s hands whenever he could. The time spent holding Tobio’s hand gently and rubbing in lotion, delicately balancing each finger while filing them smooth, and sneaking kisses while he worked quickly became Shoyo’s favorite part of their days together. 

It was even better now that they were on the same team again. They would be splitting again next season, but for now they enjoyed some time together.

Shoyo smiled as he shifted in his seat at the counter, pulling Tobio’s fingers closer to his face. He made eye contact with Tobio through his bangs a few times while he worked. Holding his gaze and exchanging vulnerable smiles. 

Once all of Tobio’s nails finished, Shoyo kissed his wrists, stood to kiss his forehead, and rounded the counter to start making dinner. Tobio laid his hands flat on the counter holding still and watching Shoyo. 

Shoyo was still trying to get boringyama hooked on brazilian pop, so he put it on while putting together something tasty that the team dietician would swoon over. Shoyo enjoyed cooking, especially when Tobio kept him company like this. Playful banter zipping between. 

Once Tobio was confident his nails were fully dry, he set the table on the balcony of their apartment. Shoyo had insisted on making the space feel welcoming, and while Tobio hadn’t understood at first, he definitely did now. 

Shoyo carried the food out and sat across from Tobio at the tiny patio table. This quiet dinner would have been impossible when they were younger. Both too eager to prove themselves and too much teenage angst to allow them to fully relax. 

When Shoyo had finished he stood and disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. He came back holding the pair of mugs they had painted as a date night months ago. 

“I think you’ll like this one,” he said when he passed the mug with little black birds flying and Shoyo’s neat writing saying Toss for me? In the same blue as Tobio’s eyes over, “I’m having too much fun with the milk frother your sister got us” 

Tobio took a sip and grinned like a shark at Shoyo’s eager look. “It’s bad, you should try again” 

Shoyo snorted, “Yeah right, I’m amazing” He plopped down in the patio chair again, happy with his own drink from a mug brightly painted with sunflowers and As long as I’m here you’re invincible written on the side. . 

Tobio grabbed his hand from the table as soon as it was put there, “You are” He agreed quietly and kissed Shoyo’s knuckles. 

Shoyo beamed and relaxed into his chair, happy to watch the night fall from their cozy alcove. They chatted about everything, and Shoyo's smiles lit the space up. 

When it was fully dark and their drinks long empty, Tobio picked all the dishes and started cleaning up. It was Shoyo’s turn to sit at the counter and watch. 

Teenage Hinata never imagined how peaceful domestic life was. It was too satisfying to watch Tobio clean and know that they would go to bed together later. 

As a nightcap, the two of them pulled on some sneakers and had a night jog. The air had chilled and stole their breath as they ran, chasing one another forever. 

When they tumbled into the shower together before bed exchanging kisses and jokes. Another one of Shoyo's favorites started, Tobio scrubbed & massaged Shoyo's scalp. Having a taller husband definitely had it's perks. 

Once they finished, another event that would never have happened as teenager's occured. Tobio leaned in and whispered "I love you" into his ear while he toweled off his hair before bed. 

Shoyo turned to face him and put his head under Tobio's chin "I want to rail you" 

Tobio laughed and let himself be tugged into the bedroom for just that. 

Oh yes, Shoyo thought to himself teenage Kageyama would never

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part of Kagehina, is how Hinata teaches Kageyama to love himself and Kageyama gets really excited to show Hinata things he think will help him. They really are perfect together <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
